


Wish You Were Here

by whenshekissedu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshekissedu/pseuds/whenshekissedu
Summary: Lydia and Stiles have a phone conversation while being on opposite sides of the country.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that takes place between the end of 6A and beginning of 6B. Considering we don't have all the information as to how Lydia is in Beacon Hills during 6B, while Stiles is off in D.C.; I've written this as though Lydia is back from driving Stiles to D.C. for his early training at GWU and she still has some time before she heads off to MIT. 
> 
> Disclaimer: It is also my first fic and not nearly as good as it could be, but I just wanted to dabble a little with this idea. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> It's meant to be sweet and in Lydia's pov. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Also, special thanks to @slowburnotptrash and @eicartgeorge for the constructive criticism and encouragement to post this. I really appreciate it!

Lydia makes her way up the concrete steps to the front door of her house, the sound of her heels echoing in the lonely summer afternoon. Every day she reminds herself that this is still her home for a little over a month until she officially heads off to MIT for her first semester. Though she only has a limited time left in Beacon Hills before she packs up her things and leaves town, in her head she feels like she is already gone.

It has only been two weeks, two days, and nine hours since she had left him completely unpacked and moved into his dorm at George Washington. One would think that would be plenty of time to adjust to the fact that he was there and she is here. 

But she can’t help the feeling she gets when she thinks of him. It is sort of like having “butterflies in your stomach,” though Lydia knows a far more correct term for that feeling is a “fight-or-flight” type of situation. But in this case, it is less about the “fight” and more about the “flight” instinct that consistently keeps her company and it gets worse with each passing day. This isn’t one of her “banshee” feelings that she normally needs to worry about. This is a pure and explicit _want_ to be close to him, to breathe in his musky, yet calming scent that she has grown so attached to; to feel his strong and steady arms wrapped around her small figure. She misses him more than she will allow herself to admit.

She tries to keep herself busy most days by either spending time with members of the pack-- the older members help the younger members get acclimated in knowing how to lead and handle stressful situations, so when they eventually do go their separate ways, they’ll know how to handle things without needing too much of them. Or she does something as simple as going out shopping with her mom and grabbing a coffee. One of her favorite past times is to read another of her lengthy textbooks. She is currently re-reading a copy about quantum mechanics and its many theories. Knowing things calms her anxiety.

As she makes her way up the stairs on her way to her bedroom, her phone begins to vibrate. She can’t help the giddiness she feels and the smile that forms at the corners of her mouth when she sees “Stiles” pop onto the screen; also, accompanied by a photo of her shirtless boyfriend that she herself had taken one lazy morning while they laid in her bed after a night of lustful activities. Thinking about mornings like those helps ease the dull ache she feels, but also makes her feel restless for the future to arrive so she can continue to experience new ones on the other side of the continent.

“Hey, Stiles.” Lydia answers as she takes off her heels and goes to sit on her bed to make herself comfortable. She hears Stiles reply “No thanks. I’m good, dude.” She assumes he’s talking to his roommate, Kyle, who she got to chance to meet briefly the same week she helped him get settled in his dorm. She knows Stiles doesn’t like him. She sensed it as soon as they shook hands with him. But Stiles doesn’t like very many people to begin with and she has a feeling it’s not so much that he hates Kyle, but more to do with choosing not to like him, possibly out of guilt… It isn’t surprising that he added one more person to his already long list of people. 

“Hey, Lyds. Sorry about that. Kyle asked if I wanted to grab something to eat. Psh. Yeah right! I have to dorm with the guy, doesn’t mean I have to eat with him too. Plus, I’ve seen him eat. He eats like he can’t close his mouth and breathe through his nose at the same time. It drives me crazy.” 

“Hmm. Sort of reminds me of someone I know,” Lydia says teasingly. “You know it’s okay for you to make new friends, right?”

“Yeah, I’m aware… and what do you mean it reminds you of someone you know?!” 

Lydia ignores his question, “Stiles. Scott knows you’re his best friend. You two are brothers who love each other and talk daily. That’s not going away. He won’t mind if you hang out with other people. You aren’t replacing him by getting to know someone else. And Kyle doesn’t seem so bad… I’m sure you two have common interests that you can talk about. You need to try. Ask him about _Star Wars_ , or something along those lines.”

Lydia isn’t sure why she is pushing the idea of him making new friends. Considering she’s like Stiles in the sense that trusting new people isn’t something that comes easily to either one of them, not after all the shit they’ve been through the past two, almost three years. It is as though the fact that she isn’t there to keep him company is causing her to feel she needs to help him occupy his free time until she gets the chance to do it herself. And the whole forgetting him for almost three months doesn’t help her feel any less guilty--though Stiles will never blame her or any of their friends and family for that. It was one of the worst experiences she’s been through, and it’s not like they don’t have plenty of “worst experiences” to pick from. God knows they didn’t need anymore. 

“I’m not worried about our friendship… at least not anymore. And I don’t need to know Kyle to know he’s probably a Trekkie. He reeks of one. The _Star Trek_ franchise is okay, but most of their fans are overconfident know-it-all’s who think they own the whole galaxy and everyone in it. I don’t trust him. Especially not with _Star Wars_.” 

“Of course you don’t.” Lydia rolls her eyes. “So you’re just going to continue to focus on training and not even socialize the whole time you’re in D.C.?” 

“No. I’m going to continue to focus on training and when I’m not training, I’m going to spend time with you, Lyds. Or do you not plan on spending time together? D-didn’t we plan this? I distinctly remember a conversation we had. Or am I making this up?” He said, sounding unsure. Even through the phone she can tell he was biting his nails while he overthinks and analyzes everything. 

“Need I remind you I still have over a month until I’m on the same coast as you. And even when I do get there… There’s still an eight-hour difference between Boston and D.C. We’re only going to be together as often as our schedules allow; and I’ve included homework and studying to that.” 

“Ugh! Don’t remind me.” They both fell silent for a moment. “I really miss you…” She hears Stiles say softly. Though Lydia was trying to resist, she can feel the tears forming behind her eyelids as she slowly takes a deep breath while looking up at her ceiling, trying not to let her emotions overtake her.

“I miss you too.” She says while she glances at a picture frame on the dresser sitting beside her with a picture of the two of them wrapped up in a hug, her chin rested on his chest as she looked up at him and he looked down at her. They had taken this photo in Salt Lake City on their cross-country road trip during one of their many stops to sight see. 

“I wish you were here. I honestly think the last time I had the best sleep was when you were right next to me, here on this bed. Not even my own pillow is sufficing anymore. And you know how much I need my pillow. It’s not the same without you, Lydia… When I’m with you, I feel so safe. Like I’m home.”

Lydia lets out a combination of a half chuckle and half sniffle. “You were watching _Garden State_ again, weren’t you?” 

Stiles groans, “Lyyyds! I was trying to have a moment! And yeah… I watched it again last night, okay? Despite it being fucking presumptuous, you can’t deny that Zach Braff had some good quotes in that movie! Also, the soundtrack is ace.”

“You’re cute. I love you.” Lydia thinks back to the day she finally got the chance to say those three short words that held the weight of the world and then some, to the one person she’s truly ever trusted with her heart, soul, and most importantly, her mind. 

  


###### 

It had been almost twenty-four hours after she had gotten him back from the other worldly dimension the Ghost Riders had kept him in. They had spent the whole day being inseparable. Even when they were in front of the pack and the sheriff, they tried keeping a discernible distance, mostly for Malia’s sake, but somehow would end up touching. His hand on her back, their thighs and hips right up against each other, their fingertips teasingly, fumbling one another. They were magnetic. 

After a long day of catching him up on all the events he had missed, it was just Stiles and her in his bedroom. They had driven to her house earlier to get a few of her belongings. She had slept in the same bed with him the night before and now she wasn’t sure she could go any night without him, at least not right away. It was more for her peace of mind than for his. Those three months for him had only felt like a couple of days. For her, a lifetime. And now things felt like they were finally how they were supposed to be. It was surprising how not surprising they fell into each other instinctively. They both knew they wanted the same thing. Just to be together. 

They cuddled, they kissed---sometimes slow and sensual, sometimes quick and aggressive with a hunger for it to turn deeper. While catching their breaths, as they stared at each other with all their love behind both of their eyes, it just slipped out. “I love you.” Just like that. Without hesitation, without fear, without the thought that she never was expected to say anything. Not if she wasn’t ready. She knew she loves him. He knows she loves him too. But Lydia thought that when she finally did say it back to him, that it would be after she had knowingly picked out the time and place for when she would do it, and not as word vomit. She startled herself, but she didn’t regret it one bit when she did say it though.

The look Stiles gave her when she did… she can’t make that up. 

That was also the night they had sex for the first time. Lydia’s senses had never been as heightened with anyone else, as they had been in that moment when having sex with Stiles. Their love for one another did that for her. It was like she was sensitive in all the right places just from the thought of him, and how he touched her, and the ways in which he kissed her and loved her. She wanted to experience this ecstasy over and over and over again. Which Stiles, without her asking, had willingly committed to doing.

###### 

Stiles has always absorbed and been proud of the person she truly is. He knew more about her than anyone even cared to know apart from her looks. It surprises her, even now, how much she doesn’t have to say to him. Regardless of her lack of emotionally heavy words, he’s never needed or demanded anything from her when she wasn’t ready. And that is why she doesn’t hesitate now to be as open as she can with him, especially with the “I love you’s.” She knows she doesn’t need to say it, but she also knows how much it means to him when she does.

“God, I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.” 

“Well I’ll never get tired of saying it.” 

“Maybe I should fly back home this weekend. I don’t think I can wait a whole month until we’re together. I’m sure it wouldn’t be a big deal if I just skip a class and fly out on Friday morning and then fly back Sunday night.” 

Lydia had a feeling he would try to do this. “You can’t miss class. That’s ridiculous. You missed enough classes in high school to last a lifetime. And I’ve experienced not having you around for three whole months… Having to wait one month alone shouldn’t be too bad. We can wait.” Lydia lied. 

Stiles scoffs, “Maybe you can! But I can’t! You know how much I want to kiss you right this second? But I can’t because you’re 41 hours away. How is that fair? I think I should be allowed one weekend to go back home and see my girlfriend. Just one weekend.” 

“You’d fly all the way back home just to kiss me?” said Lydia in disbelief. 

“I mean… not just…kiss…” she hears Stiles trail off. “There are other needs.” 

“Oh, so you want to come help me pack for Boston. That’s so kind of you. Am I not a lucky girl?” 

She hears him sigh, “Ha ha. Come on, Lyds. I’m being serious… Those 41 hours we spent driving cross-country together were a highlight of my life. You right there next to me on my way to college, helping me move in… Who would’ve thought this would be how our lives would turn out?! During that time, I just kept thinking how fucking amazingly tragic, but ultimately rewarding my life has been. Both of our lives are fucked up; I don’t have to tell you that. But regardless of all the traumatic shit that went down, and all the losses we’ve had… I gained the most precious thing I could ever ask for. You. And I’m not just saying that now that we’re together. I’ve felt this way since we were kids. Just having you in my life makes me happy. It always has. It always will. And I’ve come so close to losing you so many times, that I don’t fucking care anymore about the little things. Yes. I know school is important. But I won’t hesitate to miss one day of class just to have you in my arms and to sleep right next to you, to kiss every inch of you and show you how much I love you, Lydia Martin. Okay? You driving me to D.C. is no different than me flying out to California. And you know it.” 

Lydia is shaking with so much emotion as she hears him speak. She knows he’s right. She knows that the whole reason she drove him to D.C. was because of her own selfish need to be with him as much as possible, because she loves him that much. She wanted to make up for lost time and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

The other part of her knows that another reason she’s trying to be strong and have him stay in Washington D.C. is because she knows that he’s safe there. As far as she’s aware, there are no Ghost Riders in D.C., no evil spirits, no reminders of a ghost of the mother he lost too soon… She wants to protect him. But maybe that’s why he needs to come back, even just for a weekend. To ease his own mind about her as well. And to personally see and know that the rest of the people he left behind are okay. 

“I wish you were here too. Sorry. You’re right. I don’t want you to think I don’t want to see you. I do.” Lydia whispers. She’s full on crying now and knows Stiles can hear her, but she doesn’t try to hide it. Not from him. 

“You don't need to apologize to me. I’m going be there soon, okay? I’m buying a plane ticket tonight. When i'm finally there, I’m going to hug you so so tight, and I’ll keep hugging you for three days straight and not let go if you want me to. That’s a promise.” She hears Stiles voice start to shake. “I love you, Lyds. I love you so fucking much.” 

“I love you too, Stiles.”


End file.
